Three friends walk into a cartoon
by Snugglesthefluffykitten
Summary: And enter in the world of Avatar. Could anything possibly go wrong? That was a rhetorical question. OF COURSE thing will go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I welcome you all (another) new story!**

…

**Not really new. **

**More like, a remake of "The Gaang and the Gang", because a guest threatened to sue me if I didn't delete The Gaang and the Gang.**

**Here are some of the changes (and things that will be kept.)**

**The main characters names will be different (and not like me and my friends at all.) Almost everyone complained about this. Also, there will be no gun. I only added that because it was part of a bet. And the entire thing about me and my friends in the story. That was a bet.**

**Alexander the Great will still appear. **

**Me: BRACE FOR IMPACT BY ANGRY FLAMES WHILE I EXPLAIN MYSELF! **

**Alexander the Great may have seemed extremely pointless (like the spinny top- thingy in Zelda: Twilight Princess) but at the same time, he's necessary for part of the story. (Again, like the spinny top- thingy.) Maybe I'll just add him really late in the story, because his purpose will be part of the post war arc.**

**Don't forget to read and review my other stories! (And this) I have a few stories not published yet, Including but not only:**

**A western story (May be Pokémon, Avatar or something else) **

**Now: for my ****EXTREMELY ****creative disclaimer.**

**I used to own Avatar and Nick, then I took an arrow in the kn-**

**Wait a minute… NO I DIDN'T! I'VE NEVER OWNED AVATAR OR NICK AND I NEVER WILL!**

* * *

><p>"So what're you doin today, Boo?"<p>

"Please Candice, don't call me that. I've told you that many times."

"Whatever you say, Boo." Candice replies with a giggle.

*Sigh* "What are we going to do with you, child?"

"I'm not a child, Riley! I'm fifteen years old!"

"You're still under the age of eighteen, therefore, a _child_."

"Just don't call me _a child_."

"Don't call me Boo, and we have a deal."

Candice thinks for a moment. "No deal. I could never give up calling you Boo. I'll suck up being called a child so long as I can call you Boo."

"Have it your way." I respond.

"But seriously Boo, watcha' doin today?"

"I dunno." I answer. "Probably watching some documentary on TV.

"Ugh, that's all you ever watch anymore!"

"Because that's all I ever like. Nothing good comes on besides science shows. Besides, I want to be a scientist one day. After all, I have the hair for it."

"You do not!" Candice says. "It's way too long!"

"Hello? Frankenstein?"

"More like the bride of Frankenstein!" Candice bursts into uncontrollable laughter.

My hair goes down to the middle of my back, and is dirty blond. I'm about average height for a fifteen year old, 5'8. My eyes are noted to be as blue as the Caribbean on a cloudless summer day. I'm also noted to be a bookworm who loves reading all sorts of fiction.

Candice, on the other hand, hates most things regarding reading, writing or things like that.

Drawing?

No. She's never drawn anything outside of art class.

Writing?

No, no. She tried to write a short story about a hero and a dragon, and ended up burning it.

Dancing?

Okay: I don't dance, but at least I've tried it before. Candice just tripps over her own feet.

Doing the Macarena.

She stands at around 5'4 with curly ginger hair (more orange then red, but not like red velvet), and eyes as green as a quenched grassland.

"How bout instead of sitting around all day," Candice starts. "You come to the dojo with me!"

I think for a moment. "Ehh, okay." We spent many days in their early childhood in the local dojo, learning various martial arts. Since reaching High School, we have had less time to practice, but we still hit the dojo every once and a while to keep our skills sharp.

And our swords sharper.

The two of us are infamous students, being some of the best minor marshal artists and swordsmen in the district. Only one other student in the district is ranked higher than us: Kim Sal. She arrogantly boasts being the best minor Martial Artist in the world, but that is just a claim. The record belongs to an unnamed male from China who wishes to keep his name a secret. Me and Candice's skills are considered equally matched, so we both hold the rank of #2 in the district. Never has one beaten the other in a fight.

Me and Candice hop into Candice's car and drive to the dojo in silence. When we arrive, we lock the car doors and make our way to the entrance. Upon reaching the doors, we see a sign that says _Closed_.

"Dang." Candice says.

"So much for that!" I say, eager to get back to my lazy day.

"Candice grabs me by my shirt collar. "Oh no you don't! We're going to do something today, and you're going to like it!"

"Why are you so persistent on hanging out with me today?" I demand. "You've been trying to avoid activities with me for at least two weeks, then all of a sudden you want me to do things with you."

"SATs, my dear Wattson." Candice says.

I sigh and look at the audience reading this story. "Women are strange creatures, don't you think so?"

"Who are you talking to?" Candice says.

"I dunno." I answer.

"I have the weirdest friend in the world…" Candice says.

"Would you rather have a normal friend?" I ask, teasingly.

Candice has a weird look on her face. "Normal? You mean that setting on the washing machine?"

"There's a setting on the washing machine for that?" I ask. "I thought there was only 'Super epically macho load.'

"Parently there is a normal setting." Candice says.

"Anyways, what did you want to do?" I ask.

Candice thinks for a moment and then says, "Let's go back to the house. I'm starving."

"Great idea!" I say. I walks over to the passenger seat of Candice's car while she gets in the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>We live in the same house, our mothers being very close to each other. The four of us are like a family.<p>

A family that has struggled for a long time.

Both of our fathers died in the Middle East, fighting terrorism. We were young, and struggle to remember our dads. Since then, our mothers have often disappeared unannounced. Most days after school, we arrive at home to food sitting on plates ready to be eaten, but no one is home.

And today is no exception. We walk into the kitchen and see sandwiches on plates for them. This time, there's a note.

_Riley and Candice,_

_We're sorry for being away for so long doing work. But please understand that this is for the best-"_

"OH GIVE ME A BREAK!" I yell. I crumples up the paper and toss it aside. I start breathing heavily in an aggravated tone when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Candice says. The door opens to reveal our friend, Jennifer.

Jennifer is tall for a teenage girl, almost six feet. She has blonde hair and fair skin. Wearing tight pink leggings and a T-shirt that sparklez, she steps inside unannounced.

"You moms are gone again?" She asks, looking at me.

"Yep." Candice says.

"_Huge _shock." Jennifer says sarcastically.

"Thanks for pointing that out." I say.

Jennifer grins like the Cheshire Cat. "You're welcome." She takes a good look at us then says, "I see you two are clinging to the ghost trend."

"It's not a trendy thing!" Candice says. "Me and Riley just have… problems."

Despite both of us being outside frequently, we're deathly pale. Nobody has ever figured out why. Neither of us are albino- due to our hair and eye colors. The doctors concluded that it was probably just something wrong with our genetics. We certainly get enough Vitamin D from being outside. In fact, if it WASN'T for the genetic problem, the two of us would probably get sunburned all the time.

"Whatever." Jennifer says. "What were you guys planning on doing today?"

"We WERE going to the dojo," I say. "But it's closed."

"So what are you planning on doing now?" Jennifer goes on.

"I dunno," Candice says. "Probably just staying home and watching TV."

"Cool!" Jennifer says. "Can I stay?"

"Ehh, why not?" I say. Jennifer squeals with joy and dive-bombs onto our sofa.

"So what are we gonna watch?" Candice asks.

"Oooh! Oooh! OOOHHHH!" Jennifer says.

"Yes, Jennifer?" Candice asks.

"Dr. Who! WE SHOULD WATCH DR. WHO!"

"Dr. _Who_?" I ask.

"Yes, Dr. Who!"

"No, who is that?"

Jennifer's jaw drops. "You've never heard of that show?!"

"It's a dumb show." Candice explains to me. "You wouldn't be interested in it. I fell asleep during a marathon. When I woke up, it was on Avatar: The Last Airbender."

"We should watch that!" I exclaim.

"But I wanna watch-" Jennifer tries to protest.

"NO BUTS!" I say. "This is me and Candice's house."

"But pleeeease!" Jennifer goes on.

After a few moments of silence, Candice says, "How about you two settle this the ld fashion way: Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Can we add Lizard and Spock?" I ask.

"No. No you can't."

"Bob Saggot." I turn to Jennifer and we get ready to play.

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!" We yell in unison. I pick paper, she picks rock.

"BOB SAGGOT!" She yells.

"The fates have spoken, dear Jennifer." I say. "Come. I think you will enjoy this show." I open the DVD player and put in the disc that contains "The Boy in the Iceberg"

**Approximately 25 minutes later….**

" That. Was. Fantastic!" Jennifer says. "Can we watch the next?!"

"But of course!" Candice says, using a terrible French accent. The next episode starts playing, but is rudely interrupted by the sound of something breaking outside.

"Just a sec." I smile uncomfortably, slipping into my yard. A small lamp I left outside the other night has fallen over, shattered into dozens of pieces.

"This lamp cost a lot of money!" I groan. "What in Oblivion could have knocked it over?" The heavens answer my question by blasting a large gust of wind. Now aware of a storm on the way, I rush inside.

"We need to move! I yell. "Big storm on the way, ETA five to ten minutes!"

We scramble around the house, boarding windows and turning off electronics. But for some reason, the TV refused to turn off. It kept playing "The Avatar Returns", despite me unplugging the TV.

"What's going on?" Candice asks. "Why won't it turn on?"

"Who know!" I answer. The winds pick up outside, lightning flashes and thunder rips across the house.

"GUYS!" I yell. "HOLD ON AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T! LET! GO!" We squat onto the ground and huddle together, the TV still playing Avatar.

**AN: So there's the prologue. I hope you guys enjoyed and review. That's what feeds the flames of writing. I'll do my best with personality, character development and non Gary/Mary Sue, but I can't make promises. I still consider myself very new to the world of FF, so please just bear with me.**

**On one last note: I'm from the south, so I type like I speak. I say Parently instead of Apparently, I say bout instead of about and so on. Just a heads up for when I use southern slang in the future.**


	2. Rise of the Planet of the Benders

**AN: I'm so sorry about this chapter and how lacking it will be! I lost my flash drive with every single fanfiction story I have ever worked on in it (so The Gaang and the Gang is now gone forever.) and it took a while for me to get over the loss. Like I said, this chapter will lack detail because I don't want to work on it since I lost the original. Later chapters will be better. Hopefully. **

**Oh and one last thing: I don't think I made this clear in the first chapter, but Riley is a boy. I don't think I clarified that so just throwin that out there.**

* * *

><p>"Uuugh, my head." I rub the temple of mín noggin as my vision returns. I instinctively look down and see the girls slumped beside me.<p>

_Praise God for their safety. _I say to myself. They slowly begin to move and rise, but still sit.

"Where are we?" Jennifer asks. "And why is it so _cold_? Hunter, the floor is cold and wet!"  
>"Yes, I guess you could say it's cold and wet!" I respond.<p>

"Hunter, what are we sitting in?"

I look down and see that the floor is white. _Snow? Are we sitting in a pile of snow_?

"Looks like snow." I say. "Maybe, um, errr, the.. door opened… and it… snowed… inside?" I squeak.

"Not exactly," Candice says, grabbing my shirt at the chest. "Look at where we are!"

I scan the area. "Well, it's um… _somewhere_."

_Somewhere_ is rather small, about the size of a house bathroom. _Somewhere _also has a fireplace, due to the snow. _Somewhere _appears to be cone shaped, like teepees used by Native Americans in the Midwestern United States. On _Somewhere's _walls, there appear to be furs and animal skins.

"Where the frick are we?" I ask.

"I'm telling you, I heard voices in there!" Someone outside says. The voice is that of a girl, maybe around our age? Said girl walks in moments later. She has brown skin, brown hair and ocean blue eyes with a large coat, almost like a parka. She has a basket in her hands that she drops upon seeing us. Her eyes fill with fear as she screams at the top of her lungs.

In response to the girl's screams, me, Candice and Jennifer grab each other and start screaming. This goes on for a few minutes until we all run out of breath. Gulping up more oxygen, we all resume screaming.

"Katara?! What's going on in there?" Another person rushes in; a boy around our age as well with skin similar to the girl's, eyes just like hers, and hair the same color as hers. But his hair is shaved on the sides, tied in the back.

The girl rushes behind the boy, intent on using him as a human shield.

"Who are these people?" He asks to the girl.

"I-I don't know!" The girl answers. "I just went to get some water for the socks and when I came back, these three were here!"

Panting from all the screaming we did, I take a whiff of the air. It smells like rotten cabbages that sat next to rotting eggs for a few weeks, got sprayed on by a skunk, fell into a sewage pipe and nestled in next to a large carcass for about a decade. I plug my nose, keep myself from gagging and say, "You might want to wash those."

The boy's face scrunches, then he pulls out a spear and points it as Jennifer's throat.

"Who are you three?" He demands. "Why are you here?"

"Well for starters, where _are _we?" Candice asks.

"The narrator has been making me call this place _'Somewhere'_ for like ten minutes now." I look up to the sky and frown. The narrator, Snugglesthefluffykitten, with his epic cowboy hat, biker mustache and minigun that shoots laser and fire grins at me and mouths '_Sorry_'. He then goes back to firing said minigun at something.

"Narrator?" The boy asks.

"My apologies," Candice says. "The boy can be a little crazy at times."

"Hey!"

The boy starts getting impatient. "If you don't tell me why you're here, I push my spear through the girl's throat!"

"Help me…" Jennifer whispers.

"We don't know where we are or why we're here!" Candice says. "Honest!"

"Uh-huh," The boy says. "Another person said that about a year ago. HE WAS FIRE NATION!"

"Fire Nation?" Jennifer asks, pushing the spear from her throat with no effort whatsoever.

"See?!" The boy goes on. "Only a Fire National girl could be that strong!"

"Seriously, what's the Fire Nation?" Jennifer asks again.

"You don't know who the Fire Nation is?" The girl asks.

"My apologies," I say. "Our friend here tends to forget things often."

"Hey!" Jennifer says. She looks back at the boy and cringes, saying "There's a guy with a spear here!"

And it's true. Sometimes Jennifer forgets things almost as soon as she learns it. Luckily, she remembers those things rather quickly. Most of the time.

"See what I mean?" Candice says.

The boy smirks. "I like your act. Too bad I'm not buying it. I'm hanging you all at the gallows for being Fire Nation spies!"

I look up at Snugglesthefluffykitten and say, "Really? Gallows?"

"THAT'S THE BEST EXECUTION METHOD I COULD COME UP WITH!" The mighty warrior/author yells.

"WELL DO SOMETHING TO GET US OUT OF THIS SITUATION!" Everyone stares at me like I've gone insane.

"Sokka, you can't just hang them because you think they MIGHT be spies. We need proof and to give them a fair chance. Besides, we don't even _have_ any gallows."

_Did she just call the boy Sokka?_

_YES SHE DID! _Snuggles booms in my head.

SHUT UP! I WANT TO TELL THE STORY! I WANT TO BE THE NARRATOR! YOU JUST WRITE IT!

"Fine.." The boy sighs. "We'll take them to the village elder and their fate will be determined there."

"Village elder?" The girl says, folding her arms. "Don't you mean Gran-Gran?"

"SSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!" The boy says, putting a finger over the girl's lips. "Don't say her name, they might be taking mental notes!"

"Let's go, crazy boy." Candice says. We push past the boy and step outside of _somewhere._

_Darn it, Snuggles! Why did you make me call it somewhere again?_

_Because it's funny._

_You know what else is funny?_

_What?_

_SLOWLY PULLING A DAGGER OUT OF YOUR THROAT!_ That shut him up.

Outside of the erm, _teepee_, we notice our new surroundings. It's a small village, maybe the size of a soccer field. There are a few other teepees dotted randomly in the area, women and small children bustling around. All of them wear large coats, because the ground is snowy. The sun is slowly rising, the sky is the color of a rubber duck or something like that. Some of the snow is yellow, but I dare not ask if it's reflecting the light from the rubber ducky sky. The villagers sometimes pause what they're doing to stare at us as we're escorted by the boy and a rather large spear.

We arrive at a teepee larger than the others in the area.

"This is where the Village Elder lives," The boy says. "Go inside and she will judge you. Then we will determine whether you can stay or not." The boy shoves all three of us inside. In the teepee is nothing but a large fire, a table and a small bowl.

"So, is the elder even here?" Jennifer whispers.

"I have no idea." Candice answers.

"No, but she just walked in." We turn behind us to see the Village Elder. She's a very old woman with gray hair and wrinkled skin that could fold over itself over and over again. Her skin and eye colors are the same as the teens we met earlier.

"My name is Kanna," She says. "I apologize for my grandson's behavior. Sokka has had little trust for outsiders since his mother was killed."

"Sokka?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes, Sokka." Kanna answers. "His sister's name is Katara."

"Katara?..." Candice says.

"Yes. Those are the names of my two grandchildren." Kanna says. She walks towards us and says, "You will now be judged by the spirits! They determine your fate; I only carry out their will. Give me a strand of your hair, all three of you." We do as we're told and give Kanna some of our hair. She takes each strand and holds them very gently. She then slowly begins walking over to the large fire. Instinctively, we follow her.

"The hair has always been on your head, and has records of every deed you have ever done. The spirits will read those deeds and judge you." She first tosses my hair into the fire.

Even though I doubt any of this is even real, I can still feel the lump in my throat. I watch the fire slowly eat away at my hair, and my palms get sweaty and begin to burn. Breathing starts to get harder and I feel like I will faint when the unthinkable happens.

A small ball of light floats up from the fire. It hovers for a few seconds, then explodes in a large aurora of colors. The auroras race through the entire teepee, lighting it up like Rockefeller Plaza at on New Year's Eve. After a few moments, shapes start appearing- shapes that eventually take on the shape of animals; animals I have never seen before. There are dragons, six legged mammals, reptiles with tusks, and other things. The animals approach me. Cringing with fear, I put my hands in front of my face, worried that the animals will attack.

But they do not. They simply come towards me and fly around, like I'm some kind of racecar track. The animals soon return to the fire.

"Hm," Kanna says. "Nothing." She looks at me. "The spirits have seen nothing of your past. The deeds of old have been lost." She then puts Candice's hair in the fire. The _exact same thing happens, _from the ball of light to the aurora to the animals racing around her.

"Once again, the deeds of old have been lost." Kanna says. "How strange." She walks to the fire again, throwing a strand of Jennifer's hair in. The process is the same until the animals appear. When they do, the aurora turns black and red. The fire turns green and the animals charge Jennifer. From the looks on their faces, they are very angry. If they were real, Jennifer would likely be a dead girl.

"You have done something to upset the spirits," Kanna says. "They refuse to say what."

"You know why those… _spirits_ are angry?" Jennifer says. "Because I don't believe in them! Because you made them up in your head and you're mad because I don't believe in them, not them! You're just a crazy old hag!" Me and Candice just stare at Jennifer. She's never acted this way before in her life.

"Well…." Kanna says, not fazed by what Jennifer just said. "If you were alone, I would have you executed or banished. But these two seem to trust you, so I will." She turns to me and Candice. "As for you two. The spirits have not mentioned anything good or bad, so I will trust you two as well. If you betray my trust, you will be punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Me and Candice say in sync. I look at her and whisper, "Jinx. That's another Root Beer." Candice just glares at me.

"Good." Kanna says. "Come on, let's introduce you to the village." She leads us outside, where all the women and children have gathered.

Knowing that the Village Elder trusts us, I feel much more relaxed. My heart no longer beats in my throat, I don't have a worried look in my eye.

At least that's what Candice says. Whether or not it's true I don't know.

"This is all a joke, right?" Candice says. "There's no way we could actually be here."

"Yeah yeah!" Jennifer says. "Someone must've moved us to a set while we were unconscious. This must be someone's idea of a sick _practical joke_!"

"But who would go through the time and effort to pull this off?" I ask. "This must've taken a very long time, setting up an animated stage, finding people who look and sound just like the characters."

"But it has to be a prank." Candice says.

"Candice is right," Jennifer agrees. "Besides, if we were in a cartoon, wouldn't we be cartoons too? Look at us- we're exactly the same!"

"What about the 'spirits'?" Candice says, jabbing Jennifer in the shoulder.

"Special effects." I say.

"Good people of the village," Kanna says. "As some of you may know, we have recently had a visit from three strange people," Kanna gestures to us.

"Yep." I say, crossing my arms. "Very flattered."

"My grandchildren found these three inside one of our tents. They looked confused and injured by the cold. I have brought them to be judged by the spirits, who found no evil or darkness in their pasts. They will be staying with us until they can leave." No one says anything, an awkward silence just lingers in the air.

Jennifer steps forward. "Thank you all, for hosting us. We really appreciate this."

"Now I shall give them names." Kanna says. "The girl with pale skin and long fingernails shall be Snow White Talon."

"Long fingernails?" I whisper to Candice. "When's the last time you cut those things?"

"I dunno." Candice says. She looks at her nails, which are at least three inches long.

"You might wanna cut those things." I say.

"The one with the pink butt-"

"HEY!" Jennifer says.

I step forward. "I don't mean to be rude, but we already have names."

"Then please, share them." Kanna says.

"Alright guys," I say, huddling with Candice and Jennifer like we're on a football team. "I don't want to ruin their joke yet, so let's just play along. I'll share our names." The two girls nod, and our little meeting disperses.

"Okay," I say. "The girl with orange hair, her name is Jiang." I say. Jiang is Chinese for ginger. At least, I think it is. "'Pink Butt'",

"HEY!" Jennifer yells.

"Her name is Yingsha." Yingsha, for Azalea.

"And my name is Jin." For blond.

"Welcome, Jiang, Yingsha and Jin to our village." Kanna says. "I trust you all will treat our visitors respectfully. They are our guests." The crowd of villagers disperses, leaving only "Katara"and "Sokka". They approach us.

"Welcome to our tribe!" "Katara" says. "I'll do everything in my power to help you guys with whatever you need."

"Yeah, _power_." Her brother snorts. "She has some freaky powers all right?"

"Powers?" I say, playing dumb. "What kind of powers?"

"Well, I can control water." Katara says. She looks at us strangely and says "You've never heard of bending?"

"We've heard about it, but never really seen it." I answer.

"You want to see a demonstration?" Katara asks.

"We'd love to see one!" Jennifer says, grinning. "Go ahead, show us your power!" Of course I knew exactly why she was grinning; once Katara couldn't bend, they'd have to reveal the prank, then we could laugh in their faces because we knew about this for a while.

"I'll do my best, but I've never had a master to teach me, so I'm learning rather slow." Katara says. She takes a deep breath and does a few motions with her arms. After about twenty seconds, nothing happens, and we begin to crack up.

"What's so funny?" The Water Tribe girl asks.

"Oh nothing." Candice says, giggling.

"WHOAAAAH!" Jennifer yells, falling flat on her face.

"Now that, was funny." Katara says. "Let's try again…" She does the same arm motions, and a large heap of snow rises from the ground and sends Jennifer flying. Me and Candice stand there with our mouths gaping.

"Oh my gosh…" I say.

"Are we really?" Candice asks. I open my mouth to give an answer, when a figure appears in front of me., It's a woman that appears almost digital, but I can only see her head and collarbone. She's whiter than any snow or ice I've ever seen with eyes as blue as mine and black hair.

"I was going to tell you later, but I guess now's as good a time as any." She says. "Welcome to the world of Avatar."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There. Next chappy. Not very impressive, is it? Yeah, I didn't think so either. Took me what, two, three months to put together? I dunno… But I learned my lesson: Don't leave a USB in your pocket. Put in a pocket of your bookbag, zip that sucker shut and you're a-okay. <strong>

**Candice: Who are you talking to?**

**Me: Oh, no one.**

**Candice: You're lying.**

**Me: Okay, fine. It's the audience. If there is any audience. **

**Candice: Listen here you punks; you best review so (what did you call yourself again?)  
>Me: Snugglesthefluffykitten.<strong>

**Candice: Right. So Snugglesthefluffykitten here can update the story and get us out of this forsaken wasteland. **

**Me: Darn right I'll keep her here until I update. And the more people review, the faster I'll update! Until I have to really buckle down on Algebra II. I hate math… Anywho, REVIEW!**


End file.
